Avengers: Reassembly
by Elissa707
Summary: It's been two years since Steve left, but Clint is still searching. Can they be a family again? Sequel to "Inevitable" Rated M for paranoia. Slashy themes; mentions of brief Steve/OC and dreams. Sequel "Irrevocable" has been posted.
1. Chapter 1

_Two years… Two years today, Steve left us. _I drained the bitter coffee and grabbed a doughnut. _Avengers: Disassembled anniversary breakfast. Yay._ I ate the greasy thing quickly and stood, dropping a few dollars on the table at this latest mom and pop. _A year and what, ten months? of shitty cup after shitty cup of coffee, bland protein bars, and pretending to not notice my buggy bed-partners. _I left, bell twinkling merrily in my wake, and swung a leg onto my motorcycle. _I wonder what Lex is up to… I wish she was here still_. She had left at the six-month mark, she had work to do, but she bought and paid for this motorcycle. With a twist of the handle and a sigh, I drove off, going to investigate the newest lead.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Very short first chapter. Oh, I have nothing against mom and pop diners, I rather like them actually, but bad ones exist. And Clint is eating at one. This story is all about the family aspect of Avengers, though slashyness is mentioned.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I slammed the door on the way out. _Another Steve lookalike. How many blonde, tall, and muscular good Samaritans are out there?_ I shook my head and watched as a child scurried away. I noticed a note on my motorcycle and sighed, picking it up. _Another communique from SHIELD. _I read the note, "You have terrible taste. 4 am behind the last example." I pocketed it and got ready to kill some time. _Not a new or difficult concept… I've been doing it for a while now._

* * *

__AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This will be the shortest chapter. I promise, they're all _much_ longer than this.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I leaned against the wall behind the diner I had eaten breakfast at, waiting for whoever wanted to talk to show up. At 4AM precisely, a shadow next to me stood up. I didn't flinch, but she smiled like I had. She touched my shoulder.

"You're losing your touch." She said. I didn't reply and she frowned. "Clint." Now I did flinch. She reached out a finger and touched my cheek. I took her hand and pulled it off. "I want to see him too, Clint… But this is killing you." I turned towards her and glared. She stepped back.

"I don't _want_ him back. I _need_ him. It's not your fault the world lost Captain freaking America. Of course you don't care what happened to him." I retorted and she slapped me. I shut up.

"Don't care? He was my best friend. But you are too. And I _won't_ lose you both." She said and looked away. "Clint, this search… When was the last time you slept for more than six hours? In a bed that wasn't infested with god-knows-what? When was the last time you ate a proper meal? Trained?" She turned to me harshly, staring at me. "Or talked to someone more than asking for directions?" I didn't meet her gaze. She touched my shoulder again. "Come with me, come home." I stared at her.

"Home? What home?" I asked. "Thor alternates between Asgard and Janet, Stark lives full-time with Pepper, and you? You've spent the last three years working for SHIELD again. And you told me yourself that no one knows what happened to Bruce. He just disappeared one day. The Avengers are _gone._ No family, no home." She looked down and then back to me, pain obvious in her gaze.

"That's what I thought you'd say. I found Steve's journal, in a locked safe inside his mattress. It took me a solid six months to pick the lock. Then another two weeks to break the code." She pulled out the book and I went to grab it. She held it away from me and ignored my growl. "No. Let me finish. Now, I had to break the encryption. I wrote down all the entries in this notebook." She then held up a notebook. "The safe also had letters, addressed to each of us. I put yours in the notebook. _If _I give this to you, and that's a big if, then you have to promise me something." I nodded and she said, very seriously. "You have to come back, to New York and Avengers Tower, within six months." My eyes widened and I stared at her, incredulous.

"You can't be serious, I've been sear-" I started and she gave me The Look.

"You've been searching for over a year. You've caught him a few times but he _always_ escapes before you can talk. The first time, he tied you to a tree and you were stuck there, with a concussion, for six hours before Lex found you. It's time that you accepted that he's just… done." I shook my head and hesitated. _This journal could have all the clues I need to find him… but only six months?_ I held out my hand.

"Six months. If I don't find him, I'll go back." I said and she gave me the books wordlessly.

"If you go over that limit, I'll find you, and drag you back." She promised and I nodded. She suddenly jerked me over and held me in a tight hug. I awkwardly returned the embrace and I felt her body jerk and something cold drip on my shoulder. "I've missed you, Clint." She whispered in my ear before pulling back, eyes clear but pain still quite visible. "Catch. Good luck." She tossed a bag at my head and melded into the shadows.

"Thank you, Natasha." I whispered, catching the bag easily. I then turned around and walked to where I left my motorcycle.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

And _now_ the story begins! Ok, if you've somehow gotten here and are now confused, here's some help:

Steve left two years, exactly, ago. Clint left two months after Steve, trying to find him. Natasha has found and decoded Steve's journal, giving it to Clint with the agreement that Clint will go back to New York in six months. The Avengers have all scattered.

How do you like it?


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I sat down on my bed, pretending to not notice the beady eyes in the corner of the room. I opened the care pack, checking through it to see if there was anything new. There wasn't; the usual change of clothes, two boxes of protein bars, some money, and random toiletries. I rolled my eyes, but was oddly comforted, as always, by the fact that Natasha packed my bag for me. I then reached for the journal and notebook, it being far more interesting than the care pack anyways. Opening it, I found that the entries were all written in Morse code, except the words seemed to be just jumbled letters. I then grabbed the notebook and read the first page.

_Clint-  
Steve wrote the entire journal in Morse Code and then an Alphabet-Switch. You have to move each consonant back four letters (but skip vowels) and the vowels (except Y) need to be moved forward twice (but ONLY along the vowel sequence: AEIOU). I already decoded the whole thing for you, in order of course. But make sure you read it in order. _

_-Natasha_

Since Natasha was the best code-breaker I knew, I decided to take her word for it and flipped to the next page of the notebook.

_Journal Entry: May 13__th__, 2012  
Two hours Cardio, Three hours Strength, One hour Sparring_

_Clint still doesn't talk to me, it's getting rather depressing since I can't get Stark to shut up. But I met a new Agent today, at the weekly meeting with Director Fury. His name is Agent Jack Baxter. He's surprisingly funny, given that he's a SHIELD agent, and a pretty decent sparring partner. He asked me to meet him again tomorrow, to help him with his blocking. _

I felt a stab of both jealousy and betrayal… _I was Steve's sparring partner…_ I shook it off and kept reading.

_Journal Entry: May 14__th__, 2012  
One hour Cardio, Half hour Strength, Two hours Sparring_

_I met Baxter first thing after breakfast. I'm not sure why he wanted help with blocking; he is nearly at Clint's level. I did rather enjoy sparring with him though. While Clint is technically a better fighter, he's also very… efficient. He comes in, we spar, he nods, and he leaves. It's all very 'Wham, Bam, Thank you ma'am' except without the thank you. He still refuses to talk with me._

A new wave of guilt washed in but after so long of drowning in it, I barely noticed. I skimmed the next entries, they mostly detailed his work out plan, _damn he works out a lot…_, his developing friendship with Baxter, I tried to curb my jealousy, and his irritation with my silence. Suddenly, a longer one came up.

_Journal Entry: June 17__th__, 2012  
7 hours Strength_

_I want to get DRUNK. Rip-roaring, wasted, beyond self-control drunk. I want to grab Clint by the shoulders and shake him like a milkshake and ask him just what is so GODDAMN FUCKING BAD about me that he cannot even deign to say hello. He's so fucking AMAZING; sharp as his arrow tips, a damn good fighter, and could probably put an arrow through a gnat's eye a mile away with his eyes closed, all wrapped up in a body I'd happily die for. All lean muscle with astounding strength and clearly he's _aware_ of his sex appeal, the bastard wears the fucking sleeveless leather vest and the so-tight-I-can-barely-look-away pants. I suppose it's a good thing he's "stealthily" been skipping avoiding sparring practice, not sure how much longer my self-control will hold me in check. It is much less of a problem when the man will mysteriously leave the room just as I walk in. _

I stared at the entry. Then I reread it. Then I stared some more. _There must be a translation error… there's no way… _I pulled out the journal again and decoded it myself, only to find that it was translated perfectly. I shut my eyes.

* * *

__AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Poor Steve and Clint. Who do you think is feeling worse?


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

After spending a few minutes wallowing in self-hatred, I picked up the notebook to continue reading the entry.

_I've changed aftershaves multiple times. I shower before and after sparring. I brush my teeth religiously. I can't _possibly_ offend. Yet the man still treats me like dog crap that's dared to mar his kick-ass boots. I suppose I should just let it go. Natasha has told me that whoever has got me pining like a lovesick fourteen year old girl isn't worth it if he won't even talk to me. I wonder what she would say if my 'Mystery Man' is none other than the goddamn sexier-and-better-than-thou Clint fucking Barton. Ugh. She has, however, advised me that Agent Baxter is interested in me and most definitely gay. Maybe I'll invite him to the pub tomorrow. Clint never will and I'm sure as hell not waiting forever._

I shut my eyes tight. _I didn't think it was possible to hate myself more… And yet, here I am._ I let myself have a moment, enjoying the fantasy of what _could_ have been… _The feeling, long forgotten, of a warm body next to mine… Waking up to Steve's warm smile… _I shook it off. _It's your fault it didn't happen. You could have had it, but you wouldn't let him in. Your. Fault. _I hesitated for a moment, not wanting to read about Steve and Baxter's… date. I read it anyways. _Not like I can un-invade his privacy._

_Journal Entry: June 18, 2012  
Did not work out. Double tomorrow. _

_Jack and I had a great time at the pub. He got a bit, well, very drunk and kissed me. It was sloppy, probably because he was drunk, but rather… nice. Not the best kiss, but most certainly not the worst. I wound up driving him back to his house. He invited me inside, but I didn't want our first time together to be on the first… date. Especially since he was drunk. He told me I was adorable and that he would call me in the morning. I'm rather surprised at the speed of this… I asked him to the pub and now we're together. I suppose it's because back in my time the extra days were spent making sure that no one knew. And I could never kiss my partner in public. I may disagree with a lot of the changes… but I'm glad that this has changed. I'm happy. A part of me keeps saying that I shouldn't be with one man when it's another who I dream about… But Clint probably isn't even gay. And you know what? I'm perfectly happy with Jack. I am._

I closed my eyes again, surprised at the tears that formed there. I pushed down the emotion and started reading again, skimming because the next few weeks of entries were all just work out reports and were steadily more and more about Baxter and mentioning me less and less. That was until the last entry, the one that was written the day he left.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sad Clint.


	6. Chapter 6

__**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

_Journal Entry: September 13__th__, 2012  
I can't fucking do this any fucking more. I just woke up, after the most intense dream I've ever had. And instead of it being Jack, it was Clint I was with. Not Jack's clear, trusting eyes looking up at me. Not Jack's smiling lips that I kissed 'til they were red and panting into my mouth. And not Jack's moans and gasps that I was hearing. Clint's. What the fuck is _wrong_ with me? I'm with a brilliant man; we may have been together for only three months but he's funny, caring, and kind. Yet I still pine after the master of the cold shoulder, who's sarcastic and who quite possibly hates me. And probably isn't even gay. _

_I have to end things with Jack. I can't be with him when I can't stop thinking about another man. It isn't fair to him; he deserves someone who will worship him and love him completely. I just wish I was that man. But I'm not. He should be free to find that man._

_I don't know how I can do this anymore, honestly. All I can think about it how Stark was so _right_. I mean, all I am is a guinea pig who didn't die. All my 'powers' came from a bottle and some funky lights. Bruce/Hulk and Stark at least invented how they got their powers. I just agreed to have some egghead play God. Clint and Natasha both trained to get their abilities, they worked for _years_. I got mine overnight. I train… I don't even know why I train. And Thor, he's a fucking alien-demigod-thing. He doesn't count; he was born with his powers. There's nothing special about me, yet I'm the leader. But that's easy to explain. They need to be told what to do; all they need is _any_ military man, any random sergeant. _I'm_ not needed. They just need a boss. _

_I don't know what to do. I can't be around him; I can't deal with being hated by the man who I, quite honestly, might love. I can't handle Natasha's 'sympathetic' glances and her comforting anymore. I love her, but it doesn't help. Pity never does. Stark's constant quips are going to get him a shield to the face. Bruce is fine. I have nothing against Bruce, he's a good man. But I don't understand how I'm supposed to just be ok with having to live here. I shouldn't be here. I _belong_ in the 1940's. I may look like I've 'adjusted' but I miss Bucky. I miss knowing what people were saying, what their references are about. I miss having a family that noticed when you were hurting. I miss having friends who care. _

_Because the Avengers don't. They probably are glad that I stopped making those stupid mandatory movie marathons and the karaoke nights and game tournaments. Now that I stopped making them all come together to eat dinner, I never see them together at the table, hell the only way I know they eat is that food disappears. Bruce was right, back when we first met. We aren't a team. It took a man, a great man, _dying_, just to get us to _work_ together. I could probably take out a gun and shoot myself in the head and they wouldn't notice. Hell, even if I actually left I doubt they'd realize right away. It'd probably take _days_ for them to realize that I'm not around anymore. If they even cared. _

_I don't want to leave Jack. But I have to.  
I don't want to stay here. And… I think I don't have to.  
They don't really need me here.  
I could go out, explore, travel all around the country. _

_But I shouldn't. I have a duty, regardless of how I feel. I just have to buck up and… work. Head down, do your job soldier. It doesn't matter._

* * *

__AUTHOR'S NOTE:

What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Avengers.**

I stared at the page and I let the tear fall down my face. I pulled my knees to my chest and I hugged them tight. _He was so… he felt alone. And I made him feel that way. I could have helped him. He thought I hated him._ I shut my eyes and laid my head on my knees. _He thought… I __**hated **__him. _I struck my head on my knees, not letting myself have the comfort of wincing or hissing at the pain. _You deserve that. You hurt him. You let him feel alone. You __**left**__ him alone._ I swallowed against the rock of guilt and sorrow in my throat and looked at the notebook. _He felt useless and not cared for. We all may have contributed to that… but it's my fault mainly. _I let myself drown for a while. _Why didn't any of us think about how he must have felt, why didn't we realize that a 1940's man would expect a family to act like a 1940's family? Why didn't any of us notice how unhappy he was when we griped about all meeting together for Sunday dinner? It wasn't even bad, he would cook for us and we'd all make jokes… But we always whined… _I only pulled myself out when I remembered that Natasha had said that there was a letter for me. I pulled it out of the notebook and hesitated. _I deserve whatever he says. Whatever verbal abuse, I earned it. _With that thought in mind, I gently opened it, not wanting to rip the envelope. _He wrote my name on it…_ I held the sheet of paper and shut my eyes before I looked down to read it.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I'm going camping this weekend, so you get three chapters instead of the normal daily one.


	8. Chapter 8

__**I own the Avengers. Yup... Ok no, I don't. But I wish I did...**

* * *

_Clint._

_I'm writing this on September 13__th__, 2012. I have no idea when you'll read this. I hope never, but I doubt it. There's no way Natasha will just let me leave without trying to find out why. So I left her a project, finding and then opening the safe, so she would know why. You should know that you get this only because we worked together. I just left the Tower, a few moments ago. _

_If Natasha gives you a journal and tells you to read it, don't. I know you'll most likely ignore that, but I like to _pretend_ that you have some modicum respect for me and my right to privacy, but I doubt that you do. Since we both know that you probably have already read the journal, or are now planning on it, I'll just continue on. If you haven't then I suppose I should warn you. Spoiler alert, read the journal now unless you don't mind the big plot twist being ruined. It's a doozy, trust me._

_I am gay, homosexual, whichever term you prefer. The man you saw me with is my now-former lover, Agent Jack Baxter. He's a great man. Bother him and I'll happily dismember you. I ended things with him because- surprise, surprise- I can't have something without you ruining it. For some reason, my subconscious is idiotic and has fixated on you. Moronic, I know. _

_I am no longer willing to play the role of Captain America. Get someone else. Or don't. I don't care._

_Do NOT follow me. Do NOT try to find me. And do NOT bother Agent Baxter. _

_The former Steve Rogers_

I nodded. It wasn't as bad I had expected, but it wasn't Steve's style to bitch someone out. It still cut deep, but it could have been much worse. I touched the paper again, shutting my eyes. _So I know why now. But how to fix it? And… should I even try?_


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

**APPROXIMATELY SIX MONTHS AND TWO WEEKS BEFORE**

"There!" I declared, standing in a completely destroyed room. Papers were everywhere, chunks of plaster lay on the ground, and each board had been forced up and shoved back down haphazardly. There was mattress stuffing, dust, and down feathers floating in the air. I removed the small, yet surprisingly heavy, safe out of the mattress and sat down.

"Thought you could hide forever, you little bastard…" I pulled my lock picks out of my pocket and started working. "Damn it Steve, you just _had_ to get the good locks, didn't you."

**FIVE MONTHS LATER**

"HAH!" I shouted, the safe finally cracked. I opened it up to find a pile of letters and a journal. I glanced through the letters and saw one with my name on it. I immediately opened it and read it quickly. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath, not letting myself cry. I then straightened up and shook it off.

"Back to work, Tasha. Have to fix this, have to make it _work_ again." I let the letter drop to the ground and skimmed the journal, translating the Morse into gibberish.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I sat, head bowed, crying as I clutched the journal to my chest. _Oh my god… Steve… I'm so sorry… _I rocked myself and tried to calm down. _I have to… Clint needs to know… but not all of it. Not most of it. _I felt the sobs rising again so I bit my hand and used the pain to center.

"Calm down, girl. You have work." I swallowed the hysterics back down and took my notebook that held the translated journal and started working again.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

I sat, resting against the wall and surveyed my work. I now had two journals that _looked_ identical, except one was Steve's and the other was a copy with many alterations. I also had two notebooks. One had the proper translation, with all of the entries that Steve had written into his journal. I took it and slowly ripped out pages, piling them up and I tossed them into the aluminum pot I had taken from the kitchen. I dropped in a lit match and watched them go up. I threw in a few more matches, to make sure that it was totally destroyed. After it burnt down and only ash was left, I poured in a few of the chemicals I had stolen from Bruce's lab, swirled it, and watched as the acids ate the ash away quickly. Once it was gone, I poured it into a chemical-safe container to dispose of later. I then turned to the second notebook. It was the translations of the second journal, the one with the removed and doctored entries.

"There, Steve. Clint will now only know what he _needs_ to know. Your secrets are safe with me." I touched the letter that has lived in my pocket since I found it. "They always were."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Did the transition come across? This is Natasha's perspective, from six months and two weeks before, when she found the journal. Good?

Also, literally as I was walking out the door, it starting **pouring** rain. So no campy for me. Sigh. I suppose I'll just have to write more angst now.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

"Sir? You have mail." Jarvis said and I glanced up at the screen.

"No I don't; there aren't any new emails." I replied, downing another shot. Pepper tapped my arm.

"He means you have a letter, Tony. Actually, two." She said, handing them to me and walking off. "It's a bit early for alcohol, you know." I shook my head and looked at the envelopes.

"Who sends letters now? So ineffici-" I griped before I noticed that the envelopes had no stamps, return address, actually, no addresses at all. _One just says "STARK" and the other says "TONY: READ ME LAST". And the second one is in a different handwriting. _I frowned.

"Hey, Jarvis. Scan these and make sure no one is trying to send me anthrax again." I said.

"There are no detectable pathogens on these letters. They each contain one sheet of paper." Jarvis answered and I shrugged, opening the first one.

_Stark,_

_I'm writing this on September 13__th__, 2012. If you're reading this, then Natasha managed to find my safe and broke into it, and I'm gone. As a former teammate, you deserve to know why I've left so unceremoniously. _

_It has more or less nothing to do with you, just some personal issues. I found you a good fighter and helpful teammate, though a bit snippy. I hope that you stay with the Avengers and that you will continue being such an asset to the team. _

_Don't try to find me this time, though. This time, just let Captain America fade away to obscurity. Or get another man to be Captain America. I left the shield and suit for you all to decide what to do, it's completely up to you all._

_Sincerely,  
The former Steve Rogers_

I stared at the letter. It practically reeked of 'I'm trying to think of nice things about you' but Steve was honest, he would have said if I was the "personal issues". I shut my eyes for a moment, not letting myself remember what it was like being with the Avengers. _Karaoke night… No, focus. _I grabbed the other letter off of the counter where I had set it and ripped it open.

_Tony,_

_I found this letter in Steve's secret safe. No, I didn't read it. But I did read his journal and, Tony, we've fucked up. Big time. We need to find him. Come back to the tower. I'm going to need your help._

_Natasha._

"PEPPER I HAVE WORK TO DO BYE!" I shouted and ran.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

We're still back in time, just so you all know. We're about a week before Clint meets up with Natasha and gets the journal.

So, is Tony ok? I'm not that great with his character.

DivinityofMan: Thank you so much! While I love writing humor and fluffy fictions, I wanted to try a different side to Steve/Clint. I'm glad that someone likes it! This fic will have twenty-something chapters and then there will be one more story in the series... Probably. It's the plan, at least.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

"Jane, the man in blue is putting things in your box again." I informed her. She shook her head and smiled.

"That's Greg, the mailman, still. Hold on, I'm going to go get the mail. And it's a mailbox." She then left and I sat on the couch, truly bored. _Perhaps I shall go to Asgard and battle._ I sighed. _More pointless, endless battle._

"Thor, you've got a letter. Oh, you've got two." Jane said, handing them to me. I watched as she opened her mail and copied how she did it. _These mortal missives are so small…_

_Thor,_

_I'm writing this on September 13__th__, 2012. I don't know when you'll be reading this; it's up to Natasha to find it. We may have had our disagreements in the beginning, but you were a good teammate and man to fight beside. _

_I left the team because of a personal issue that had very little to do with you. I hope you will stay with the Avengers, you were a great help to the team, but it's your choice as I'm no longer the leader. _

_As I told the others, I ask that you either allow Captain America to disappear or you get a replacement; I left the suit and shield to be used as you all see fit. _

_Do not try to find me. _

_Sincerely,  
The former Steve Rogers_

"Steve Rogers, you are an odd man. I thought you to be a noble and worthy one, but it is the greatest dishonor to abandon your comrades." I announced and Jane looked at me oddly. I allowed her to take the letter and she read it, frowning.

"That doesn't sound like the Steve I knew." She said, still with a frown. "But, he was kind of forced into being Captain America. Is being a superhero a life sentence? And didn't you leave _your_ friends, back in Asgard?" I looked at her and felt shame. I looked down and she sat next to me, taking my hand. "It's ok to miss a friend, you know." Jane said quietly and I shook my head. I took my hand back and opened the second letter.

_Thor,_

_I found this letter in Steve's secret safe. We need you back, now. Steve's in danger._

_Natasha_

I stood up and Jane blinked in surprise, catching herself before she fell.

"My friends need me, I must go." I said and she nodded.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Still back in time. One more of the past before we go back to Clint.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

"NATASHA I'M HER- What the hell did you _do_?" I heard shouting and I wiped my eyes, looking over to the door where Tony stood.

"I was looking for the safe. It took a while." I answered and I watched as his horrified gaze took in the demolished room. He turned to me and his eye twitched a little.

"O-Okay. You're the super spy. I can fix this. Later. Now, what do you need me to do?" I handed him Bruce's letter from Steve.

"You need to send this to Bruce, as well as a way for him to contact us as soon as he gets it. We need to get Steve back, now." He took the letter and nodded.

"You said that. What _kind_ of fuck-up, precisely?" I hesitated.

"He's in danger." I answered and he raised an eyebrow.

"What kind? Should I be in my suit right now? Are we talking aliens, robots, giant gerbils, what?" I shook my head.

"Just… trust me; we need to get Steve back. Soon." I watched as Tony battle his urge to know everything before he sat down next to me_._ I blinked in surprise and he smiled, a touch of hidden sadness in his eyes, at me.

"Got a pen and paper?" I wordlessly handed them to him and he scribbled quickly. I added my note to the bottom and he folded it up. "I'll send it off, along with a cell phone, tonight. Bruce will have already gotten his mail today, so he'll get it tomorrow." I nodded and leaned against the wall. Tony took my hand and I looked at him.

"Whatever it is, it will have to get through us to get Cap." He said and squeezed my hand. "And the Avengers aren't Earth's mightiest heroes for nothing." I leaned against him and relaxed, probably for the first time since Steve left.

"What about... Clint?" asked Tony, obviously trying to get past his anger at Clint. I opened my eyes, not realizing I had shut them, and looked at him.

"I've got him tracked down; his letter needs to be hand-delivered." Tony nodded and suddenly there was a crash and I heard stomping down the hall.

"Friends, what threatens our comrade and what must I do?" asked Thor, striding into the room.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

And so, half of the Avengers come together again. Natasha is a little out of character here, but I think she kind of needs to be... I mean, she's kind of had a horrible two years.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Avengers.  
**

* * *

I stepped into the post office, collecting my mail from my P.O. Box. There was a large, brown envelope and I frowned. _Tony usually only sends a letter, why such a large envelope?_ I collected it and quickly left, starting back to my camp. I sat down; glancing at the house I was watching and nodding to myself when I saw that nothing had changed. I then pulled out the envelope and opened it, finding that there were two normal sized envelopes and a cell phone inside. I looked at them and smiled slightly. _I wondered when Natasha would find Steve's goodbye letters. _I opened the first one, setting the one that said to read last on the ground, as well as the phone, and reading.

_Bruce_

_Hello, Bruce. I'm writing this on September 13__th__, 2012. I have no idea when you'll read this, it depends on how long it takes Natasha to find and crack my safe. There are some things you should know, because you were a good teammate while it lasted. _

_I've just left the tower, due to personal issues that are/were completely unrelated to you. I hope you know that I have no problem with you whatsoever and found you the most honest and all around, the friendliest of the Avengers. And that includes the 'other guy'. I wish you the utmost happiness and it is my hope that you will remain with the Avenger; the team could use such a calm and respectful person. _

_I left my suit and shield with the intention that, should you/the team want to, you can get a new Captain America._

_Please, do not try to find me. I have no desire to fight you, it will be extremely unpleasant for both of us and I quite simply just want to be alone. Of everyone, I would hope that _you_ would understand that._

_Sincerely,  
The former Steve Rogers._

I smiled a sad smile as I read the little letter. _Oh, Steve, I understand that urge well. Having done it a few times, it's not exaggerating to say that that desire is one I can completely get. _I looked up at the clear sky and sighed. _I just wish that you had known that it was impossible for the Avengers to stay together without you; there is no replacing Steve Rogers._ I then pocketed it and picked up the second one.

_Brucie, _

_We need you back, I've spoken with Natasha and we need to find Cap right away. You have to come back to New York. If you need a ride; text me. The phone already has my number programmed in._

_Tony _

_Bruce,_

_Call me. _

_Natasha_

I picked up the cell and relaxed, watching the house that I had tracked him to. _Clint thinks his assassin skills are the best for this job… but Steve isn't a man avoiding death, it's a man running from himself._ I sat there, having no intention of bothering his peace, but knowing that I was most likely that only one on the planet who knew where "the former" Steve Rogers was hiding. I looked at the phone and dialed Natasha's number.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This takes place on the same day as chapter one (meaning Clint is now currently sitting a diner eating a doughnut); we are now back to the present. I also lied. This chapter does not, in fact, have Clint in it. Next chapter does; I can't count apparently.

It's occurred to me that, despite the fact that I love his character, I don't write Bruce... at all. So, here's some Bruce!

Last-Babylonian: Clint really does seem like a self-abusive person, when confronted with guilt. And yes, there will be tears some/everywhere.

Divinity-of-Man: I will try to stick with the plan. Probably. Unless it runs away on me again.

Thank you for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Avengers.  
**

* * *

**BACK TO THE PRESENT, WITH HAWKEYE**

I paced, looking at the notebook, the journal, and the letter. _What do I do? How do I fix this? The last time that I managed to catch him was five months ago… and he punched me out and was gone before I regained consciousness. I need to get to him, speak to him, somehow. Natasha is right; he'll never stick around long enough to let me talk… I need him to hear me in a way that he can't run. _I frowned and I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw a pimply teenaged boy, one ear-bud blasting some rap song and I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh… sorry man, wrong room." He mumbled, turning and walking away. I shook my head. _Kids these days, filing the air with their music, like I want to listen to- _I stopped and looked up, shaking my head. _Of course._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

One more short chapter and then we're back to the decently-sized ones. I wonder what Clint is planning...


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I stood in front of Director Fury who was staring at me incredulously.

"Let me get this right, Barton. You want me to use SHIELD to override the radio stations, all over the planet, just to play a _song_?" He asked and I nodded.

"Not just the radio stations, everything that is capable of playing music and is under SHIELD's control. I want _everyone_ on the planet to hear the song." I clarified and he shook his head.

"You think a song is going to be enough to get him back?" he asked after a moment. I nodded, not actually sure but…_ I hope so._ The director sighed, looking at me. "We need him back, director." He snorted and shook his head again. He stared out the window for a long moment.

"One song?" he asked, finally meeting my gaze.

"One song and nine words. I just need you to get the song on the radio and then me saying a message." He stared at me before shaking his head.

"Better be one hell of a message. It took one of my best agents _dying_ to get you guys together." I nodded and he walked out, glancing towards me briefly. "Saturday. At noon, exactly. The entire world will hear your song." Agent Hills came over to me.

"This way, Agent Barton. We'll need to record your message."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Will it work? Will Steve return? And what are Natasha/Thor/Tony up to?

Last-Babylonian: I thought about doing that, but I didn't think it would work, with Clint baring his soul to the entire planet. It felt too... mushy for Clint.

So I've been trying to upload this and my computer or something keeps going all "LOL nope!". This was _supposed_ to be posted yesterday (8/13) night, along with the other chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I sat, in a small restaurant, in a booth in the back, waiting. _This has to work. It just… has to. _I glanced at the clock, it was 11:58. _Two more minutes. _I took a deep breath. The waitress smiled at me and I forced one on my face. I glanced at the clock again. 11:59. I shut my eyes and counted the seconds. Suddenly the jazzy tune clicked off and country guitar kicked on. I watched the people through the window, seeing them all jump and look around for the source of the music. _Please let him not be asleep or something equally… unhelpful. _I listened to the music, glad that apparently another man once screwed up as badly as I had and had musical ability.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

I couldn't help but mouth the lyrics to myself as I looked around, hoping against logic that for some reason he was in New York.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

I shut my eyes, leaning back against the booth.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_I hope he realizes.. I hope he knows that this is me. This is my apology. Please let him know. Please let him… listen. _

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_  
_That's what I was trying to do_

The song ended and my voice came on.

"Meet me back where it all started. I'm sorry."

Then the jazzy tunes clicked back on and everyone looked around, clearly confused. I laid my head on the table and I shut my eyes. _Please let it work._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The song is "What Hurts the Most " by Rascal Flatts. Choosing this song was... difficult. But I _think_ it was the right choice (the tie was between this and "Words I Couldn't Say).

Is this ok? Good? Horrible?


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

Suddenly, the jazz went off again and I looked up, confused that another song was playing. _What's this?_

_I used to believe that a family __  
__Was a mom, and a dad, and 2.3 kids,__  
__and a great big station wagon or a mini van __  
__And a house and a dog and a cat._

_But now that I've seen lots of families, __  
__I know it's not always like that,__  
__  
__Because a family is what you make it.__  
__It's you and your loved ones, whoever they are.__  
__You've got to give and take it.__  
__With understanding and love, your family's gonna go far.__  
__With understanding and love, your family's gonna go far._

A man in the corner of the room walked over and sat in the booth in front of me. As I started to tell him to leave, I looked closer and blinked in surprise.

"Stark?" I said in surprise and he smiled at me.

"Hey, Clint. You look terrible. And you don't call me that, you call me Tony." Another man walked over and I stared. Tony slid over and Thor sat down.

_I used to believe I was normal__  
__Now I don't know what that means.__  
__'Cause if your family keeps you cozy and warm all right__  
__and fits you like a pair of your favorite jeans_

_That's what's important. That makes it right,__  
__Snug as a bug on a cold winter's night.__  
__Someone to love you and someone to fight__  
__for your right to be just who you are.__  
__With understanding and love, your family's gonna go far.__  
__With understanding and love, your family's gonna go far._

_Because a family is what you make it.__  
__It's you and your loved ones, whoever they are.__  
__You've got to give and take it.__  
__With understanding and love, your family's gonna go far.__  
__With understanding and love, your family's gonna go far._

"You look like you were trampled by a bilgesnipe." He informed me and I shook my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and Natasha shoved me over, sitting down.

"We're here to get our family back." She said, looking me over. "Wow, you look like shit." Another song started up and people were beginning to talk about this weirdness loudly. The song was really blasting, from every cell phone in the diner, the laptops, everything.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse _

I looked at Natasha; Coldplay was her and my favorite band.

"This one was your choice, isn't it?" She nodded with a small smile.

_When the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?  
_

I looked around at them "So, Fury told you my plan; play him songs and hope he gets it?" They nodded.

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

_High up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go_  
_If you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth_

I smiled slightly, after so long I was unused to the sensation, and looked at them all. "Well, let's hope it works. And that he didn't join an Amish settlement."

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

_Tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears come streaming down your face_  
_And I_

_Tears come streaming down your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from all my mistakes_  
_Tears come streaming down your face_  
_And I_

_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

"Yea, that would suck. Seeing as Fury is charging me almost half a million per song." Replied Tony and I stared at him. He shrugged. "It's worth it, if he comes back." I shook my head and we all shared hopeful smiles. _Maybe.. maybe we'll all be ok._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

The first song is Jim Rule's "A Family is What you Make It" and the second on is "Fix You" by Coldplay. If you are curious about Jim Rule, good luck finding his songs. 'Cause they're pretty much nonexistent on the internet. And he's a kid-song-singer, but the message fit.

Tony, Natasha, Thor, and Clint, all together again... Now we have the four Avengers! But will Steve listen? Will he come back?


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

I walked into my living room and sighed. _Home sweet home… _I shook my head and dropped my bag on the table, back from my latest job. _Personal training is… horribly boring. _I sat down on the couch, planning on spending yet another night watching television by myself when suddenly the room came alive with music. I sat upright, looking around. _What the hell?_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

I realized that it was coming from my television, which had turned itself on and was now just showing the lyrics to the song. I shut my eyes and opened them, but it was still happening. I decided to wait it out, to see what would happen.

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

I raised an eyebrow, determinedly ignoring the fluttering warmth in my stomach. _It isn't and it wouldn't matter if it _was_ him. He doesn't matter anymore.  
_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most_  
_Is being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_  
_And never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seeing that loving you_  
_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_  
_That's what I was trying to do_

When the song ended, I heard a voice that I had both craved and despaired over.

"Meet me back where it all started. I'm sorry." said Cli- no, _Hawkeye, _and the television turned off. I blinked and then shook my head. _So that was what… a message? He chooses a song, a love song, and thinks I'll jump at the chance to be with him and go running back? Am I a lovesick teenager? _I boxed up and shoved away the idiotic feelings and shook my head again._ Can't believe that Director Fury is wasting resources just for this. _Just as I was grabbing the remote, music started playing again. I glared at the television, crossing my arms and sitting resolute. _Too little, too late._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So we went on a brief field-trip back in time, this chapter occurs simultaneously with chapter 16.

This chapter might seem a bit odd... but have you ever been so hurt and sad that nothing, not even getting what you wanted, will get you out of it? Where you resent any attempt to help you? That's what I was going for. Did it work, is it ok? Good?

Hey, where _is_ Bruce?

Thank you for reviews! :D I smile like a nut whenever I get an email alert that someone has reviewed.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

When I heard the music start from my cell phone, I smiled to myself and started walking down from my woodland camp to the house. I waited for the song to stop, g_ood choice, Clint_, and for the next to start up before I knocked on the door. When Steve opened it, he glanced at me and promptly shut it again. I counted in my head. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1 _Steve opened the door again, glaring at me. I held my hand out.

"Hello, Kevin Baxter." I said. He took my hand and shook it automatically; I ignored how tight he gripped me.

"Bruce. Come in." He bit out and I walked in.

"Thank you, Kevin." Steve shook his head, leading me into the living room where the song was playing. I hummed along, I rather enjoyed Jim Rule. _Such a cheerful singer. _He dropped down on the couch and I chose to sit on the armchair.

"How did you find me?" He asked. I shrugged.

"As you said in your letter, I know about the desire to be alone… and I know what it makes one do. Though, technically I only lost you for a short while. I've been living in those woods back there since you moved here. I have to say, the colored contact lenses, hair dye, and piercing really did change you." I answered. He shook his head, pulling the piercing off.

"Clearly not enough. And it's a fake." Steve replied, tiredly. "If you knew where I was, why didn't you come before?"

"You earned your peace, but I had a feeling that you didn't just want to no longer be Captain America. I followed you to make sure you didn't do anything… drastic." I said and he looked at me evenly.

"So, I guess _you _were the random fisherman who dragged me out of the lake." Steve said tonelessly and I nodded.

"And the motorist who pulled you out of the burning wreckage of your car, the nosy neighbor that investigated the gunshot, as well as all the other times. You never wondered how someone _always_ seemed to be around to save you? Though you've been... good lately." I replied and he shook his head.

"I figured it was just luck, just plain old bad luck. That's why I stopped." The song ended and we went silent for a moment, before Coldplay came on. Steve glared at the TV.

"What is this supposed to be, then?" He asked, gesturing to the TV.

"Right now, Thor, Natasha, Tony, and probably Clint if Natasha was right, are all sitting together and hoping you'll listen, really listen to the songs. I'm the only one who knows where you are. I told Natasha that I had something else I needed to do before I could meet them in New York." Steve looked at me suspiciously and I held up my hands. "You know me, Kevin… I can't lie." Suddenly Steve jumped up and stepped towards me. I took a breath and watched him.

"Don't call me Kevin. I HATE that name!" He snarled at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"You chose it. You're the one who doesn't want to be Steve Rogers anymore." I said and he growled again, looking quite angry. I watched him, breathing and making sure I had a tight grip on that thread of anger curled in my belly. I felt the Hulk touch up, curious, and I pushed him gently back down. The song ended and there was silence, just tense silence.

"Steve." I said and I watched him flinch, it was like a full body twitch. He looked at me. "They all want you to come home." Steve snorted and looked away. "Do you want to know what happened when you left?" He didn't reply, so I paused, collecting myself and making sure I had the story in the proper order.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Bruce seems like the kind of guy who'd get a kick out of children's songs... Or maybe that's just me.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

Coldplay had ended and Stark pulled out his cell phone, setting it on the table and scrolling through.

"How many songs are going to play?" I asked and Tony shrugged, glancing up at me.

"However many I tell it to." He paused in his scrolling and looking at me fully. "You want a turn?" I nodded and Tony slid the phone to me. I scrolled quickly through the list before I found the perfect one.

_Crowded streets are cleared away one by one__  
__Hollow heroes separate as they run  
You're so cold, keep your hand in mine__  
__Wise men wonder while strong men die  
_

_Show me how it ends, it's all right__  
__Show me how defenseless you really are__  
__Satisfied and empty inside__  
__Well that's alright, let's give this another try_

_If you find your family don't you cry__  
__In this land of make believe, dead and dry__  
__You're so cold but you feel alive__  
__Lay your hand on me one last time_

_Show me how it ends, it's all right__  
__Show me how defenseless you really are__  
__Satisfied and empty inside__  
__Well that's alright, let's give this another try__  
_

_Show me how it ends, it's all right  
Show me how defenseless you really are__  
__Satisfied and empty inside__  
__Well that's alright, let's give this another try__  
_

_It's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright_

Natasha rested her head on my shoulder.

"Good choice… friend." Said Thor and I looked at him. I saw the apology in his eyes and I nodded.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, when I heard this song, on Pandora, I was all "No way this song exists. No freaking way." It's "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin.

It fits the theme... kind of. It's not right out "family", but underneath it... Listen to it, it's on youtube. It works... I think. If you want _my_ (meaning not necessarily fact and certainly contestable) opinion on what the lyrics mean and why they fit, PM me or ask in a review, I'll put it in the next note or something. And if you hate the song and think it doesn't fit... sorry.

Opinion? Good? Bad?


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

"The day, or rather, night you left, Clint and I were the only ones who knew. Clint isn't the only insomniac who likes to wander; I knew that you hadn't returned. But I assumed you were out visiting your partner and would be back come morning. It was after the third day, and Clint had broken into your room and found your suit and shield, I understood what had happened." I watched as every time I said the name 'Clint', Steve's eyes tightened. _So that's the "personal issue". Something with Clint. _

"How did you know I was dating a man?" He asked, defensively, and I smiled, hoping he'd see it as reassuring.

"I have no problem with homosexuality. I knew that you were seeing _someone_, I didn't know who they were, though I had my suspicions, but I could see that you were happier, for a while." I answered and he relaxed slightly. The music kicked up again, it had stopped for a few minutes.

_Crowded streets are cleared away one by one__  
__Hollow heroes separate as they run  
You're so cold, keep your hand in mine__  
__Wise men wonder while strong men die_

"Clint called us together, for a meeting. He looked… Clint is one of the people that when you look at them, you know that it will take a _lot _to make him upset. Well, he looked like he was one stray breeze away from keeling over. He told us what happened the night you left and showed us the note. Tony… lost it on him, he shouted and it was just… cruel. Clint took it without defending himself, not saying one thing. Natasha punched him, broke his nose, and she probably would have done more but Thor stopped her. Thor wouldn't even look at him. I wound up having to carry Clint back to my room and take care of him because the others had just left him lying there on the ground. He was nearly comatose, not because of the injury, but he hadn't been eating or sleeping. Clint didn't speak after that. No one talked to him either; not even Natasha. Thor and Tony pretended he wasn't in the room. After the first week, Natasha had been trying to get us to work together but it didn't work, we had all degraded to the point that we referred to each other by last name, if at all."

_Show me how it ends, it's all right__  
__Show me how defenseless you really are__  
__Satisfied and empty inside__  
__Well that's alright, let's give this another try_

"Even Tony and I, and you know how close we had been, started fighting. When I left, we had a huge fight. It took us months of letters back and forth to get even some semblance of friendship again."

Steve looked at me, obviously rather torn. I shook my head.

"I'm not done. Clint left after the second month; his first words after telling us what happened were to tell Tony that he was leaving. Natasha had started working for SHIELD again and she looked constantly on the verge of screaming. Thor was gone all the time, either in Asgard or with Jane. When they were at home, it was to change, eat, and bandage wounds before leaving again. I had been working in my labs and sneaking out at night, putting out feelers for you. It was quiet, all the time. Tony didn't even blow stuff up anymore. He almost never left his workroom, except to visit Pepper, but it was to the point that the only indications that he was still alive were the lack of an obituary and coffee disappearing. Clint sent us a letter, detailing his… meeting with you. That was when I left, properly, to find you."

_If you find your family don't you cry__  
__In this land of make believe, dead and dry__  
__You're so cold but you feel alive__  
__Lay your hand on me one last time_

Steve looked at me and I paused, giving him time to form the question.

"You never tried to find a new Captain America? Didn't you get my letters?" He asked.

"We, or at least I, got your letter a few days ago. And no, we couldn't and wouldn't have." Steve shook his head angrily.

"So you all just fell apart without me and expect me to just come back, just because the Avengers don't get along without me there to make them?" He asked in bitter tone. I shook my head.

"No, we want you back because we miss you, we're unhappy without you… and I don't think you're happy either. Can you tell me, honestly, that you _enjoy_ living here, alone? Under a fake name, working as a personal trainer?" His eyes shut and I let him have a moment.

_Show me how it ends, it's all right__  
__Show me how defenseless you really are__  
__Satisfied and empty inside__  
__Well that's alright, let's give this another try__  
__Show me how it ends, it's all right  
Show me how defenseless you really are__  
__Satisfied and empty inside__  
__Well that's alright, let's give this another try__  
_

_It's alright  
__It's alright  
__It's alright_

"You know, Steve… you were never alone." I said. His eyes opened and he stared at me. "We messed up, I'll agree fully with that. But, we never knew we did. I never thought about what it must have been like for you. And, I'm sorry for that. I've been to a similar place, I should have recognized it. But, you are _never_ alone. And you never will be." Steve looked away from me and I watched him swallow hard. I let the tear fall without comment, and when he stood up from the couch and walked away, to the bedroom, I let him go. I watched him walk, deceptively assertive but I could see the tension he carried in his shoulders. I sighed, watching him bottle up and bury his emotions; I heard his door softly shut. I bowed my head, closing my eyes. _Please let him see the truth._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

It's ok, Bruce, you tried...

Will Steve come back? What do you think?

Last-Babylonian: Thank you! I was all worried about "So Cold", I'm glad that you think it fits.

Yuki90: Ok, "gets better" as in you hope the Avengers all come together and there's a happy ending or "gets better" as in you hope the story improves? If option B, what do you not like about it? I'll try to fix it. Thanks for the feedback!

Good? Bad?


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

It had been four hours; we stopped playing songs after the third, Tony said that we needed to be prepared to do it again tomorrow and reminded us of how expensive it was. I sat there, poking my shawarma sandwich disinterestedly.

"Well, it's only the first day, guys. Maybe he has a long ways to travel." Tony said and I glanced up, trying to lift my spirits back.

"He _was_ in Virginia the first time I found him." I replied and Natasha nodded.

"Yea, he's probably just on the road." Thor nodded before looking at Tony.

"Where is Bruce Banner?" He asked and Tony hesitated.

"Bruce is on mission at the moment but will be back here as soon as he can." Natasha answered quickly and I frowned slightly, looking at her. She shook her head and I let it go. "Now, there needs to have one person here at all times, in case Steve comes." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"This place closes at like… eight though." She sent him a look and Tony put his hands up. "Fine, fine, someone gets to sit out in the cold at night.

"I'll take the night shift." I said and they all nodded.

"Good, cause that leaves you enough time to head back to the Tower and bathe. And be decontaminated by Jarvis. Possibly a few times. May want to burn those clothes as well." Responded Tony and I rolled my eyes. Thor chuckled and Natasha smiled. There was a soft ding as the door opened but I ignored it, not wanting to be disappointed again.

"Alright, I'll stay for now. At eight o'clock, it'll be Tony's turn. Then at midnight Clint, four in the morning will be you, Thor, and then I'll come back for eight." We all nodded and she slid out of the booth to let me pass. Thor, Tony, and I said our goodbyes and we headed out, only to be stopped at the door by a man with dark black hair and purple tips, electric green eyes, and an silver stud in his right ear.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I wonder who this stranger is...

Yuki90: I'm not offended in the least! I was just confused. And thank you!

BlueAngel1987: The song is rather pretty, but there aren't any more songs for this story. I might add it to the sequel, if I find a good spot, but I'm not sure. If I don't use it, I will definitely add it to my list of songs to use! Thank you!

Thank you for the reviews!


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Avengers.**

* * *

"Mind getting outta the way?" asked Tony and I frowned, staring at the man. _Something is… familiar…_ The man only raised his eyebrows and my jaw dropped. _It couldn't be…_

"St-Steve?" I asked, disbelievingly, and he glanced at me, expression unreadable, but he nodded. Natasha ran over and flew at him.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE SO STUPID!" she shouted, punching him before hugging tightly. Thor and Tony were staring in shock. I felt a tap on my back and I looked over, Bruce was sitting at the bar. He gestured for me to come close and I did.

"You need to talk with him, alone. I don't know what happened between you two, but you need to fix it." He whispered and I nodded seriously. Bruce smiled at me and I tried to smile back. "I'm glad you came back, Clint." He said and I nodded, uncomfortable, before I turned back, to look at Steve. _He's changed so much... _

"Cap, I would say you clean up nice but… it looks like you forgot to wash the paint out of your hair." Tony said and we all turned to stare at him, horrified. Steve only smiled slightly, shaking his head.

"Disguise. It fooled you." He said quietly. Thor clapped him on the shoulder.

"It is good to see you again, my friend." He proclaimed and Steve nodded.

"It's nice to see all of you again, as well." Steve replied formally. I swallowed when he glanced at me.

"Hello, Steve." I said.

"Clint." Was his only response. He then turned to Natasha who was clinging to his arm as though she was afraid he would disappear. I understood the feeling and I looked away, pushing down the flash of pain. She started tugging on his arm.

"Come on, we should head back home, people are staring." She said and Steve hesitated before nodding. They all started walking out as I followed silently, thinking, Bruce walking beside me. _Steve is home._

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Steve is back!

Ok, I know, the last two chapters are rather short, but it didn't feel right to have a super long reunion, it felt overdone and... just unnecessary. Also, I have bad-ish news: school starts pretty soon for me, meaning the sequel might wind up being updated slower, possibly down to a update a day (which I know is horribly lame of me, seeing as there are random chapters that are just a few hundred words).

The sequel will be posted... Tuesday (21st of August) at the latest. It will probably be earlier.

As always, thank you all for the kind words and reviews! You rock majorly.


End file.
